The Song Of Orpheus
by Cathain
Summary: Y su sola sonrisa puede transformarse en el eco de la eternidad.


The Song Of Orpheus  
By Cathain 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Advertencia: Contiene Incesto y es un Femslash/Yuri, como lo reconoscan, si este tipo de material te resulta ofensivo es mejor que busques otra cosa que leer.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Y entonces Eurydice cayo en la oscuridad._

Cuando entro en la biblioteca lo menos que pensó encontrar fue a su hermana y a Lord Voldemort tomando el té.

Parpadeo confundida.

Narcissa tomaba con esa elegancia innata que poseían todos sus gestos, una exquisita pieza de porcelana, la taza del Dark Lord, y nuevamente volvía a llenarla con la caliente infusión.

"El envenenamiento es el mejor método y el mas placentero que puede usarse para tomar una vida."

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Lord Voldemort cambiando su postura, haciéndose más receptiva a la charla de su hermana.

"Ah, querida Narcissa, me dejas asombrado" -dijo Voldemort con su voz de terciopelo-. "Pero ¿de quién has aprendido eso¿De la experiencia? Que fascinante ingenio. Tan distinta a Bellatrix."

"Me temo que ella jamás coincidiría en ese punto conmigo. Bellatrix es de un carácter mas apasionado que el mío."

Y Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

"Lastima que no te unas a la causa Narcissa... Me serias tan útil." -soltó esto ultimo clavando su mirada de forma intencional en la de su hermana, que esta vez no pudo eludirla con una de sus diplomáticas sonrisas.

Tensión. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y hasta respirar estaba comenzando a costarle, El Dark Lord estaba probando a su hermana y presentía que esta iba a caer estrepitosamente en cualquier momento. Nadie, absolutamente nadie era capaz de sostener la mirada de Lord Voldemort.

"Mi Lord ese es un privilegio que no se me otorgara en esta vida". -respondió con el tono más encantador Narcissa sonriendo de la forma mas provocadora. La sonrisa mas hermosa, la sonrisa con que había soñado apoderarse todas las noches desde que Andrómeda se había marchado. La sonrisa que ya no era suya.

Mas tarde cuando finalmente la Dark Mark fue impresa en la piel de su brazo y juro lealtad eterna a Lord Voldemort regreso y tomo nuevamente a Narcissa entre sus brazos, jurando mil promesas mas antes de marcharse.

oOo

Acaricio suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la fría ventana. Últimamente había tomado como rutina adentrarse en las noches en la futura habitación de su hijo, cuando Lucius acudía ante el llamado del Dark Lord.

Sintió los brazos de Bellatrix enroscarse alrededor de su cintura con cariño, reposando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, sobre su bebe. Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermana, tomando un mechón de su hermoso cabello azabache entre sus dedos de forma juguetona. Y prosiguió con uno de los cuentos que mas le gustaban: "Y entonces Hades y Persefone conmovidos por el llanto de la lira de Orpheus permitieron que este llevara nuevamente al mundo de los vivos a Eurydice con la sola condición de no voltear a mirarla hasta que ambos abandonasen el inframundo..."

Bellatrix se relajo ante el aliento cálido contra su mejilla, ante la musicalidad que adoptaba la voz de Narcissa al contar un cuento.

"Pero Orpheus, impaciente, desobedeció la orden de los Dioses de no mirar a su esposa en todo el trayecto de regreso. Entonces Eurydice cubrió su rostro antes de caer en la profunda oscuridad con una llanto como el de un pequeño pájaro."

Sintió hervir su sangre. De un movimiento brusco golpeo a Narcissa contra la ventana, atrapando sus muñecas con ambas manos contra la ventana. Sintió aquella furia fría que caracterizaba a su hermana reflejarse en la superficie azul pálida de sus ojos, en su respiración serena, en aquellos labios que no respondían a la cercanía de los suyos. Sentía aquella necesidad de sacudirla violentamente para que se moviera esa faz inmóvil y admitiera que la necesitaba con la misma intensidad de antes.

Entonces Narcissa cerro los ojos, rindiéndose ante ella, como siempre. Beso de forma brutal a su hermana, haciéndola gemir. Los besos de Bellatrix eran una forma similar de ingerir veneno, cada vez que Bellatrix la besaba destrozaba su boca. Era... el delirio.

"Solo tu y yo". -gimió Bellatrix con aquella sonrisa sensual y aquella mirada malva centelleando de esa forma salvaje que tanto le atraía.

Narcissa suspiro suavemente, disfrutando del cuerpo de marcadas curvas que se presionaba deliciosamente contra el suyo. Entonces sonríe y abre esa hermosa boca roja y dice: "Nunca sere el Orpheus que necesita Eurydice."

Su sonrisa se desvanece.

3 meses después Voldemort cae al lanzarle el Avada kedavra a un bebe llamado Harry Potter.

_Y entonces Eurydice cayo en la oscuridad._

* * *

Reviews?

No se de donde rayos me salio esto, o bueno si se, queria torturar a alguien en algun fic, ademas que queria que alguien sufriera por algo que tenia pero que realmente no era suyo, suele suceder, siempre queremos cosas que no podemos tener, o que si pero nunca seran realmente nuestras. Sobre Orpheus y Eurydice es una metafora de muchas formas, muchas interpretaciones tsk tsk.  
Sobre Narcissa alla arriba, pues es una chica de 17, 18 años cuando esta hablando con Voldemort, mucho antes de casarse con Lucius, y el que sea una charla amena se debe a que los Blacks siempre fueron partidarios a la causa de Voldemort y buscaron apoyarlo en todo, y me parece bastante interesante que sea Narcissa la que lo recibe mientras Bellatrix baja al encuentro con su futuru Señor, Narcissa no es mortifago. Y sobre la respuesta tan 'fantastica' que le da a Voldemort sobre porque no se unira a la causa, creo que fue la que encontre diplomaticamente mas adecuada, pero creo que igual Narcissa nunca lo hubiese hecho, no la veo como una participante tan activa dentro del circulo de servidores a la causa.  
Ahora sobre Bellatrix no se que me paso con ella, siento que esta algo fuera de caracter, que me salio algo... debil y ella no es precisamente debil, creo que me falto profundidad en el fic, pero eso ya queda a discrecion del que lea esto.


End file.
